


Iqiniso wena

by santigold96



Series: Ngikubona kimi. [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ngikubona kimi. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753





	Iqiniso wena

IThire yema ngakolunye uhlangothi lwesihlalo sobukhosi. Wayenesibindi sokubheka uJaime ebuzwa. Wayebonakala egxile kwelinye lamadolo akhe futhi akazange akhathaze ngisho nokubheka lapho eyedwa. Uzamile ukuklabha ingemuva lentamo yakhe, kepha iketanga elixhumanisa isandla sakhe emaqakaleni kwakungekho isikhathi esanele ukumvumela lokho kunethezeka, ngakho-ke wazanelisa ngokunikeza ukuhleka kwamakhala okuncane nokububula okhathalayo nokukhathala.

Kuzo zonke izinsuku ezimbili leli cala selivele laqhubeka, uTirion wayehlulekile ukuthola ukuthi umfowabo wayezibabaza ngamabomu futhi eyisiphukuphuku noma wayesesigabeni sokuzibulala. Ngaphezu kwesigamu sokumangalelwa kwakhe kwakungamanga. Abantu babemkhalimele ngezinto ezingenangqondo kunazo zonke ngokuthatha leli thuba lokuba nesikhafu sokubenza babukeke kahle ebusweni bukahulumeni omusha. Futhi uJaime wayengashongo nelilodwa igama lapho ezivikela. Ngokuphambene nalokho, wayebonakala ekujabulela ukwandisa inzondo abantu ababemkhonze ngayo izandla zabo zigcwele.

"Wanelisekile?" UDaenerys ubuze ngokuzithoba. "Usiguqule ngamabomu isinqumo sakhe saba yi-circus."

"Cha. empeleni bekungeyona inhloso. Konke kwenzeke ngokweqile, kepha uma wenelisekile ngomphumela, ngingazama kakhudlwana ukwenza kube mnandi impela, ”kuphakama uJaime ngamathe.

UDaenerys akakhonkothi. Kuze kuphela lapho unogada yedwa owayesekamelweni esabisa ngokushaya ummangalelwa ngokuhlazeka kwakhe lapho ashukumise isandla ukuthi amyeke.

"Uyithatha kancane le ndaba, ucabanga ukuthi ikhanda lakho lisengozini."

"Sazi kahle kamhlophe ukuthi ikhanda lami lalahlekelwa yilowo mdlalo kusuka ngesikhathi amadoda akhe ebeka izandla kimi futhi wonke lo" wesekethe "awusiwo nje umkhuba nje," kusho yena ngemuva kokuhleka ngokunganaki.

"Uqinisile," aqinisekise, abusheleleze isiketi sakhe ngaphandle kokunaka ukubaluleka kokuziphatha kukaJaime. Mhlawumbe ukuphela kwengozi ukuthi uzokufa kanjani. Kungashesha, kungabi buhlungu futhi kube nesizotha, noma ...

Usongo lwalubekwe ethule elandela amazwi akhe. UJaime, noma kunjalo, akazange aphele; eqhubeka emamatheka. Enganaki iTirion, wabuka indlovukazi ngomngcele oxegayo kokungabonakali.

"Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi ukuhlukunyezwa kuyingozi kimi?" Wasiphakamisa isiqu wasisongela phambi kobuso bakhe kungathi ukubingelela umngane wakudala akekho omunye umuntu owambona; empeleni, lokho kwakubuhlungu kuye: umngani nje wakudala. Ngokuphathelene nesithunzi, angakwazi ukunamathisela ikhanda lami epikinikini noma alisebenzise njengephephaphepha. Wayengabaza kakhulu ukuthi angezwa noma yini uma eseyekile ukuphefumula. Isithunzi asisihluphi ngami.

UDaenerys wasula izindebe nezibindi, kwakungekho sidingo sokumazi kahle kakhulu ukuthi aphethe ngokuthi uthukuthele. Ngakolunye uhlangothi iTirion ayikwazanga ukuchaza lokho eyayikuzwa ngaleso sikhathi. Ingxenye yakhe yahlonishwa eJaime ukuthi ayinandaba nokuphila kwakhe; omunye wayefuna ukumunyakazisa futhi amenze aqonde ukuthi wayesezokufa.

Ubengenakuqonda ukuthi kungani, njengoba ekwazile ukubaleka nawo wonke umuntu, wayethathe isinqumo ngobuwula sokuhlala abukele iphupho lakhe.

"Manje, uma uzongithethelela, bengihamba ngezinyawo usuku lonke, futhi yize ngijabule kakhulu ngenkulumo yethu, ngizizwa ngikhathele futhi ngithanda ukubuyela esitokisini sami," esho ngenhlonipho. Ngaphandle kokuthi, kusobala, ukuphakama kwakho kuhlela ukuqala ukuhlushwa ngokushesha.

Ukubhujiswa kufihlekile. Umfowabo wayekhethe umzuzu omubi kakhulu wokulingisa ukuhamba ngezinyawo kukayise.

Owesifazane wavuma ngekhanda unogada ekhombisa ukuthi angakwazi ukuthatha isiboshwa.

UJaime ubesenaso isibindi sokuvalelisa ngomnsalo futhi omunye wamomotheka wakhe omuhle kakhulu. Wahamba ngenjabulo waze wacishe wayofika emnyango, wabe esema esehlisa ikhanda lakhe. Unogada ugasele ngechungechunge lakhe ukuze limenze ahambe, kodwa eqoqa wonke amandla akhe waphenduka,, ehlombe amahlombe, wathatha izinyathelo ezimbalwa eduze kwaseDaenerys. Ekugcineni, ngesimo sokuthobeka nokuzithoba.

"Ngiyazi ukuthi uNkosi uSelwyn noTarth bayizikhonzi ezithembekile zomqhele, naphezu kwawo wonke umonakalo abhekana nawo ngokufika kuka-Aegon," waqala ngokungabaza, konke ukuphepha kwakhe kwangaphambili kwakhishwa. Ngicabanga ukuthi kungaba yinduduzo kuye ukubuyisa isidumbu sendodakazi yakhe ukuze ayihlawulele, ”wabubula ngaphandle kokubheka phezulu.

UTirion ushintshe ukubukeka kokudideka nokwazi ngeDaenerys.

"Isidumbu sendodakazi yakho?" Wakuphinda ngesizotha, esukuma efulathela abuze uTirion ngamehlo akhe ngasikhathi sinye.

"Indodakazi yeNkosi uSelwyn ... uLady ..." Wamgwinya, kungathi ukukhuluma igama lakhe kumzwisa ubuhlungu obukhulu kakhulu kunokuhlushwa abesongelwa ngakho ngaphambilini. ULady… Brienne, ”kusho yena ekugcineni.

"Owesifazane ebemnakekela ngesikhathi ebanjwa." Bekungeyona ithumba lakhe, ”esho ngokuqiniseka.

Akaphendulanga. Wahlala phansi phansi wabubula isikhathi eside ukuqoqa isibindi.

"Ngiyakuncenga, umzimba wakho uhlonishwe futhi uthunyelwe kuTarth nobaba wakho." Kwakhulunywa igama ngalinye nobuhlungu obungachazeki obumele uLannister ukuthi ancenge.

"Njengoba ngikhumbula, usho umzuzwana owedlule ukuthi uma eseshonile, awukhathalelanga ukuthi kwenzekani emzimbeni wakhe." UDaenerys wabheka isiboshwa sakhe ngenkulumo eyenelisile. Kunoma ikuphi, angiboni ukuthi kungani kufanele ngize ngilalele izicelo zombulali kababa, womuntu oziqhenyayo nogabadelayo njengawe; okuncane kakhulu uma kuhlobene nowesifazane obevikela inkosi ebiphatha kabi.

"Ufanelwe inhlonipho." Ngemuva kwalokho wabheka phezulu, wagwinya, futhi ngokumangala kukaTirion wavele waguqa ngamadolo waqhubeka nokukhuluma ngezwi eliphansi ayeke wamuzwa empilweni yakhe. Ngiyakucela ukuthi uhloniphe umzimba wakho futhi uwuthumele eTarth, hhayi mina, Lord Selwyn. Ngenxa yokuthi akakaze asebenzise inkemba yakhe ukuvikela inkosi ethathayo, ukwenzile ukuvikela indodana yami ebambekile. Futhi ngaphezu kwakho konke, ngoba wayengumuntu ohlonishwayo kunabo bonke engake ngake ngahlangana nabo futhi omncane ukumfanele.

"Kubo bonke abayisikhombisa!" UTirion akakwazanga ukuzibamba.

Wakhuthazelela ukubukeka okuyihlazo kukaDaenerys nomfowabo futhi wazama ukufihla ukumamatheka okwakudonswa ngokungenangqondo ezindebeni zakhe lapho eqonda isimo. Umuntu okuwukuphela kwakhe emhlabeni obekhombise uthando lwangempela ngendodana kaTywin Lannister owayeshonile nguJaime.

Wakhumbula lona wesifazane ayemtholile umfowabo. Kwakungekho lutho oluhle ngaye, umzimba wakhe wawucishe waba njengelakhe. Phezu kwakho konke lokho, kwakukhona owesilisa owayekwazi ukuthandana nalona wesifazane, aziphoxe futhi amncenge njengoba ayengazenzeli yena. Vele, le ndoda ibngeyena omunye ngaphandle kukaJaime Lannister, ngaleso sikhathi owayembheka emehlweni, enxusa buthule, futhi naye, ngenhlonipho encane ngesidumbu.

Cha, umnewabo wayengeke avumelane ngalokho okwenziwe nguyise kuTysha. Wayengeke amlimaze ngamabomu ngaleyondlela. UJaime wayezikhukhumeza, enamahloni, egxeka, engenangqondo, futhi enenhliziyo nenobuhlakani ngokwedlula okulindelwe indoda endala, kodwa wayengenabo ububi obunjalo enhliziyweni yakhe.

Ngeshwa, akakwazanga ukwenza okuningi kumfowabo manje. Ngokububula wabuka indlovukazi ihamba phambi kwesiboshwa sayo, ithokozela ukuziphindisela kwayo okuncane lapho imbona ekugcineni ezinikezela futhi ezinyaweni zayo.

"Ungumuntu ongaziwa ukuthi nguJaime," kusho uDaenerys ngokucophelela, emfunda ngokungathi umbona okokuqala. Uyazikhukhumeza futhi uyaziqhenya uma kukhulunywa ngempilo yakhe, kepha uyakwazi ukuzithoba acele isidumbu sowesifazane onjengeLady Brienne.

UJaime akazange asukume, waqhubeka wabheka phansi waze wabamba umoya, ngenkathi elinde ukuphela kwesinqumo esasibalulekile kuye.

"Mhlawumbe kukhona okufanele ukwazi ngoLady Brienne ..." lo wesifazane abubula, amfulathele.

Bobabili laba bafowethu babuka ubuso bukaDaenerys obungenamazwi, uJaime ekhathazekile noTrion ezibuza ukuthi uhlela ukudlala kanjani amakhadi akhe.


End file.
